The Same, Yet Different
by WreckItRalphFan
Summary: Anya and Dimitri are so different from each other. However, after fighting one night, Dimitri may just find some secrets about Anya's past that she has kept hidden so well. Perhaps, Anya will also discover some secrets about Dimitri's past. Together, they will realize that they aren't so different from each other after all.


**WreckItRalphFan: Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't been on here to update any of my stories in a long time. My life has been so busy! That, and the fact that I have been completely uninspired to write anything, I HATE writers block! **

**A couple days ago I finally watched the animated movie ****Anastasia ****for the first time and I fell in love! I watched it twice in the same day and loved it both times! I've been listening to the soundtrack for the past few days, watching fanvideos, and reading more than my share of fanfiction! :) I fell completely in love with the romance between Anya and Dimitri and the entire plot of the movie! After getting so excited over the movie I finally felt inspired to write something! I really didn't know what I was going to write about at first, but as soon as my pen hit the paper the story was coming to life! One of the things that I just love about Anya and Dimitri is how much alike they are, they are both so stubborn and always have to get the last word in, but despite all of that they are still so different. Plus, who doesn't love an "unspoken attraction." Right? ;)**

**Well, enough of my rambling. I hope that you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Dimitri's POV**

"Anya, wait! Come on, Anya, you're acting like a child!"

"And you are treating me like one so it looks like we're even."

She turned around just to flash me a death-glare and continued storming through the halls of the ship. Being the stubborn-headed, controlling person that I am, I continued to chase her. I knew from the beginning that she was a drama queen; I just didn't expect her to be this bad. I finally begin to catch up with her. I make a sharp turn around the corner to find her standing at a dead end. Her arms are crossed and she has her back to me as she is facing the wall. I'm pretty sure that if she were looking at me, and if looks could kill, I'd be dead right now.

I close the distance that stands between us. I'm desperate to mend the bond between us, we still have a long trip to Paris and I don't want to spend it holding a grudge.

"Come on, Anya." She doesn't turn around, or move at all for that matter, "There was no reason for you to act up like that."

I regret what I said almost immediately as she turns around and begins to glare at me again.

"No reason. No reason? You're making it sound like it was my fault, like I started this!" She was yelling at me now.

"Okay, well just calm down." The last thing that I wanted was to get in trouble for waking up the other passengers. "It's not my fault that you're so-"

"'So' what, Dimitri?" She interrupted. I had stuck my foot in my mouth again. "I'm 'so' what?" her voice cracked and was now lowered to and almost disturbingly quiet level. "Well you know what? I never should have come." I saw moisture beginning to gather in her eyes forming tears.

I didn't know that her words would hurt so badly. She pushed past me and started sprinting down the hall and up towards the deck. I watched her slowly disappear up the flight of stairs. What have I done?

-o-o-o-o-o-

Deciding that she probable needed to be alone and cool off for a few minutes I started to make to trip back towards our room. I walk in to find Vlad standing at the door waiting for me, or Anya, I don't care either way.

"What do you want?" I spit the words out at him as if they were venom.

"No need to get upset, I was just wondering what happened between you and Anya?" I pretended to ignore his question. "Well, it is no secret that you two were fighting; you were loud enough to wake everyone on the ship." He suppresses a laugh.

I don't find any of this humorous. "You know what Vlad. I don't want to talk about it." I looked him straight in the eyes for the first time since I walked in. "It's not my problem, and it's not my fault that _she_ is just so… so…"

I turn my back to my companion. A savage growl forms in my throat as I stand in frustration. "Just forget it." I snap at him once again.

I take a few steps to sit on the bottom bunk bed and burry my face in my hands.

"Anya is right, we never should have come."

"Now that is no way to talk. Tell me Dimitri, what did happen between you two?"

Our little incident is the last thing that I want to talk about right now but I decide to proceed with the story anyway. A sigh escapes my lips as I begin to relive the last few minutes that had ended in the fight between Anya and me.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_We were standing at the edge of the ship watching the sunset. Everything looked so beautiful in the soft glow of the fading sun, even her. I had caught myself looking at her a little bit longer than I would like to admit. I pulled my eyes back to the setting sun and the peaceful water that was surrounding us._

_She sighed and I turned to look at her once more. "It's so beautiful." I could hear the smile in her voice._

_I turned to look back at the water, "muh-hum." _

"_Dimitri?"_

"_Yes." I answer her as she turns her back to the water and leans her back against the rails of the ship._

_She hesitates for a moment. "Do you really think that I'm Anastasia?"_

_I sigh, this is only about the hundredth time that she has asked me this question. I almost dismiss the question that I've answered numerous times already, but this time there is something about how she asks me. This time it doesn't sound like she is questioning our motive or trying to catch me off guard. It doesn't sound like she is questioning me, but more like she is questioning herself. The way that she asks this simple question makes it sound as if she doubts her past and everything that she has ever heard and believed. It almost sounds like _she _truly believes deep down that somehow, someway she could be the real Anastasia._

_She began to study the little charm that was constantly hanging around her neck._

_After a moment of consideration I answer. "Yes. Besides, you certainly look like her."_

_She looked at me and I could tell that I had stuck my foot in my mouth. "I didn't ask if I looked like her," she stated calmly, "there are probably hundreds of girls my age who look like Anastasia. I asked if you thought that I really am her."_

"_Of course you are Anastasia."_

_Her brow knit together in a displeased look as she looked at me. "You don't think that I'm her, do you?" She questioned accusingly._

"_I never said that." I immediately snap in defense of myself. I may never know how she can turn such a peaceful moment into such a stressful one._

"_If you don't think that I'm Anastasia then why are we even on this accursed ship? Why do you even bother with me?"_

_I notice that both of our voices are rising, but I'm too upset over her accusing tone to hold my tongue. "Hey, you were the one who wanted to go to Paris so bad, and you know what? I've been asking myself the same thing from the very beginning. Why _do_ I put up with you?" _

_A look of hurt passed over her face but it was gone before I could be sure. All that was showing on her face now was anger._

"_Fine!" she snapped, "If you want to be like that, go ahead. For a moment I thought that you might have actually believed in me," her voice lowered as she looked once more at her necklace. "That you actually cared." _

_She snapped her head up to look me in the eye before turning on her heals and yelling over her shoulder as she stormed off. "Now I can see that you were just using me."_

_I started after her. "I did not say that, Anya!" I still couldn't see how she could be so infuriating._

"_But you thought it! Now stop following me!"_

_I didn't stop. I have always had the last word and this time was not going to be an exception. I continued chasing her at a near run until we ended up below deck. Everything continued downhill from there._

-o-o-o-o-o-

I finished retelling my account to Vlad. I looked up at him. "What are we going to do now?"

"Not 'we.' _You_, my boy. A good place to start would be finding her, it is already dark and she can't stay above deck all night." He flashes me a smile while nodding towards the door.

As much as I hate it, I take his not-so-subtle hint and go in search of Anya.

I make the daunting trek through the halls and up above deck. I'm not sure what I'll find; hopefully she has calmed down and won't try to murder me. As much as I _don't _want to confront Anya after the events of the night I'm going to have to do it.

I now stand up on deck under the stars as I mentally prepare to search her out. I may not want to do this, and I certainly don't like the idea of apologizing to _her_, but I can't turn back now. Either way I feel like I owe it to Anya.

"Here goes nothing." I whisper into the empty night sky.

**WreckItRalphFan: Thanks for reading! What did you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated!I will have the second chapter up soon, and I do think that I will stop at just two chapters. Chapter two will probably contain a lot of fluff too!**

**I would also like to note that I will be trying to write more! Also, if you happen to be one of the readers of my other stories, I really am stuck in terrible writers block for all of them. If you happen to have any ideas I would be very glad to consider it and try to continue writing as soon as possible!**

**Thanks! Have a great day!**


End file.
